Crossbell
The Crossbell State (クロスベル ), formerly known as Crossbell Province (クロスベル ), is a landlocked, self-governing demilitarised buffer state located in western Zemuria. It is bordered by Erebonia to the west and by Calvard to the east. History The history of Crossbell is incredibly complex. Located historically at the convergence point between the Erebonian Empire and Calvard Republic, the city has been site of an extraordinary number of battles between various groups of people. Origins With its geographical position along a route between Erebonia and Calvard, Crossbell became an important trade centre in West Zemuria. The wars from the Dark Ages continued during the Middle Ages, laying ruin to whatever had become of the city of numerous occasions. In a period of five centuries, between c. S.600 and S.1130, ownership of the area changed at least five times. The territory was a province of Erebonia when it was proposed to have a tributary state established, over which both nations would gain suzerainty. Both nations agreed to the proposal and Crossbell was established. Crossbell became the heart of Zemuria's international economy. Crossbell became the test site for Epstein Foundation's Orbal Network, a direct data connection between orbal computers within Crossbell and with Leman. Despite Crossbell's growth and its interest to gain a more global point of view, the chance of whether the state would ever become a country remained low. Declaration of independence After a brief referendum, Mayor Dieter Crois declared Crossbell's independence on 23 October S.1204 and subsequently had the IBC freeze the assets of both Erebonia and Calvard. Dieter Crois assumed office as president and held an inaugural speech at the Orchis Tower. Immediately after the speech, the 5th Armored Division of Erebonia's Imperial Army and Calvard's Republic Air Force invaded Crossbell, only to meet complete annihilation through the means of Ouroboros developed Aions. In the process, Garrelia Fortress was wiped out by Aion Type-α, powered by the Sept-Terrion of Zero. Imperial occupation Crossbell's independence did not last for long. The Erebonian Civil War came to an end early January S.1205 with Chancellor Giliath Osborne gaining full support of the fallen Noble Alliance, leading to an unexpected blitzkrieg invasion of Crossbell. Within a single day and without bloodshed, its capital fell in the hands of Erebonia. On 14 January S.1205, recently re-appointed Mayor Henry MacDowell signed a treaty with Erebonia and forfeited Crossbell's autonomy; the state became Erebonia's Crossbell Province once again. In February that year, newly appointed Governor Rufus Albarea announced that Crossbell would merge with Erebonia. With the power of Valimar, opposing forces from Calvard were easily stopped at the eastern border. The Imperial occupation lasted until S.1207. Geography Crossbell is located in western Zemuria. It is landlocked, bordered by to the west by Erebonia, seperated by the Erebonia operated Garrelia Fortress; on the east, it is bordered by Calvard. In the centre of Crossbell lies its capital, Crossbell City, which is technologically advanced in contrast to the few surroundings villages, except St. Ursula Medical College in the south. Southeast of the capital lies Lake Elm. The Mishelam wellness resort and attraction park is built south of it on the banks of the Marshland of the Blue. To protect itself from external threats, Crossbell makes use of natural defenses in addition to two gates. In the west, across the Garrelia Fortress and adjacent ravine, stands the Bellguard Gate; it is protected in the east by the Tangram Gate, built amidst the Tangram Hills, and the Kylo River, which flows alongside Crossbell's eastern border into Calvard. Places * Crossbell City * Armorica Village * Mainz Locations * Tangram Gate * Bellguard Gate * St. Ursula Medical College * Mishelam * Ancient Battlefield * Stargazer's Tower * Moon Temple * Doll Studio Map Politics As an autonomous state under suzerainty of Erebonia and Calvard and therefore not an actual state, Crossbell is governed following a state-like government system. Although Crossbell has the right of self-government as long as it is granted by Erebonia and Calvard, it does not hold state sovereignty. Crossbell's mayor and the members of its parliament are directly elected through the means of democratic voting. List of head of states * Henry MacDowell (S.1189 - June, S.1204) * Dieter Crois (June, S.1204 - December, S.1204) * Henry MacDowell (January, S. 1205) * Rufus Albarea (February, S.1205 - S.1207) Transport The Transcontinental Railroad crosses through Crossbell horizontally, stopping only at Crossbell Station. References .|name="Sen4-060827"}} }} Category:Locations Category:Crossbell